1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus used for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vacuum cleaners generally draw in dust-laden air from a surface being cleaned, and filter the dust from the drawn-in dust-laden air using dust-collecting apparatuses housed therein. Cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses generate a centrifugal force by making the drawn-in dust-laden air whirl thereinside, and separate dust from the air using the generated centrifugal force. Accordingly, cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses can be used permanently because dust bags are not required.
Such cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses include cyclone chambers that cause air laden with dust drawn from outside to whirl thereinside. A single cyclone dust-collecting apparatus generally includes a single cyclone chamber, but it is impossible for a single cyclone chamber to simultaneously separate dust of different sizes. Accordingly, a plurality of cyclone chambers is required, and various technological developments have been made to centrifugally separate dust in two or three stages. However, there is a problem that such multi-cyclone dust-collecting apparatuses increase in volume and weight.
Additionally, if a multi-cyclone dust-collecting apparatus is attached to a cleaner, pressure loss may increase noticeably. The increase in pressure loss may cause the load on a motor generating a suction force to increase, so it may be impossible to operate the cleaner smoothly.
Furthermore, if dust separated by a cyclone dust-collecting apparatus is re-scattered by air currents, the dust-collecting efficiency may deteriorate.